An Unexpected Turn
by sailorbutterfli
Summary: Kagome is captured by Naraku who forces himself and his dark energy on her. The traumatizing experience makes the once bubbly miko clam up. Sesshomaru feeling obligated to rescue his half-brother's woman brings her to his castle to heal. Unfortunately the powerful taiyoukai had no idea what he was getting himself into.
1. Captured

_{Chapter One: Captured, obviously I own nothing. I rewrote this chapter as of 7/20/2013}_

* * *

The miko leaned against the damp stones of her prison head tilted back, throat exposed. Heavy irons encircled her delicate wrist and raw marks spoke of period of time she had spent entombed in their most terrible enemy's prison.

She had lost track of the days and hours spent here. If it had been only weeks or even months, she no longer knew. No daylight reached her here and Naraku visited regularly to add to her torment.

Sometimes he came and simply watched her. At first his silent presence was uncomfortable, now it was terrifying. Because, sometimes he simply watched but sometimes he would sit still for hours and then would suddenly lash out with waves of his powerful youkai. If she prepared she could fight it, if not she would feel it seeping into her soul. It was those times she often wished for death.

He would slip past her barriers and burrow into her mind. Dredge up her darkest fears and play them for her with his own twisted variations. She lost count of how many times she saw her friends die and in so many terrible ways. So powerful was this foe that she would feel the hot blood on her hands, smell the burnt flesh as the heat of fire singed her skin. It was hard to tell what was real.

In the beginning she would scream and thrash against the onslaught. Now she simply sat and watched the horrors replay themselves. Her power dampened by the spells on the chains that clung to her prevented her from doing much else.

"Well, well you've awoken." A familiar, dreadful voice purrs from the bleak shadows. The form of the demon Naraku slips from the dark and stands in front of his prisoner. He is pleased with the dull look in her eyes, the missing spark of resistance that she had carried for so long. He had finally broken the Shikon Miko.

He held out his hand and allowed her to place her slim fingers against his palm before pulling her up. Her clothes were ragged, her hair hung in lank clumps around face. Her eyes looked almost bruised so dark were the purple half-moons that had developed underneath them.

"Good girl, now I think you deserve a bath and some clean clothing for your good behavior."

Naraku lead her up the dank, mossy stairs that lead upward and to the light. Outside his castle was surrounded by a powerful barrier. It was enough to keep their scents locked away; he had no desire to be interrupted by Inuyasha. He wasn't sure yet if his influence on her could be swayed by her friends. It had barely been a month since he had captured her and he wanted more time.

The malevolent demon walked her down a short hallway and pushed open the screen to a small room. He would reward this new state of mind with things he knew all humans craved, warmth and comfort. Besides she was starting to look a little drawn and far to pale, he preferred beautiful things around him.

Within moments Kagura appeared a surly look on her pretty face having been summoned silently by Naraku.

"Take the priestess to the hot springs and see that she baths. Then bring her back to this room."

She gave him a short nod before spinning and turning away, Kagome obediently following behind her. Inside Kagura seethed. How dare Naraku make her the maid servant of this wretched girl? Not only had she had to serve food to the woman down in the dungeon but now she is forced to lay out clothing and bathing items for her. She clenched her fists angrily as they reached the door that would lead down to the hot springs. Kagura waved Kagome ahead of her and then followed slamming the door as she went.

The wind demon stood watch as the priestess stripped and waded into the water. For a moment, Kagome paused and raised a hand to her head as if pain. Flashes of her and another woman together at a hot springs swam in her mind before fading away.

Kagura watching with interest. Perhaps Naraku's magic was not working as well as he thought. She was not going to be the one to deliver the bad news. Besides the woman in the water had lowered her hand and continued to bathe. She stepped out once down and waited for Kagura to wave her hand in the direction of a black and silver kimono that had been imbued with Naraku's aura.

Kagome only stared at it then back at the reincarnation. Kagura sighed with exasperation, it appeared that her creator had really damaged this girl if she didn't remember how to put on clothes, or was it the evil that dripped of the clothing. Either way she needed to get her dressed and back to her room.

She grabbed the kimono and tossed it at Kagome, instinct made the miko reach out for it. Dark purple light flashed wildly from her body and erased any trace of Naraku from the piece of cloth. Unbeknownst to any that powerful wave seeped outside Naraku's barrier finding cracks were there should have been none.

Kagura stared at Kagome who calmly slipped the kimono on and wrapped herself in before looking back at the wind youkai. Kagura felt Naraku's energy pulsate and she knew it was a silent command to bring the girl back now. Shaking just slightly she turned her back on the miko and started back towards the main part of the castle.

Kagome followed her silently through the doorway and back to the room that Naraku had given her.

He was inside, seated on a chair opposite a small bed waiting for them. Glancing at the two he was surprised to see the barely masked fear in his creation's eyes. Apparently the power he felt rolling through the castle had frightened her. He was only delighted that his captive was even more powerful than he had originally imagined. It was utterly delightful.

The dark haired man waved Kagura away as he pulled Kagome into the room. He could feel the dark energy pouring off of her, but still he could feel the taint of her pure soul as it struggled to purify what he had worked so hard at. He pushed her to sit down on the bed and seated himself crossed-legged in front of her.

"Hold out your hand Kagome."

She did her palm facing up; he reached from within his robe and dropped a piece of the shikon jewel on her palm. At first nothing happened and began to smile. It seemed he had destroyed enough of her purity that she would no longer be able to purify the jewel.

Suddenly the aura around the shard pulsed, it remained dark but he could feel the struggle as energy crept off the miko and surrounded the shard. Slowly it began to lighten.

He snatched it from her hands with a snarl. Damn, how was she still pure after all he had done?

Perhaps there was another way to break her. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. She remained seated on the bed staring blankly at him. Naraku wondered if there wasn't a chance that taking her innocence would destroy her powers. There were rumors that it was true and it would do him no good to have a simple human woman. Other than to use against Inuyasha who would no doubt want her back regardless.

With that thought he leaned forward and reached for the knot holding her kimono closed. In that instant a bolt of purple purification energy blasted out at the demon.

Kagome came too lying on a bed with Naraku snarling at her from the floor. It took only a moment for her to realize she was barely clothed and that the demon they had all been hunting was stalking towards her. Kagome screamed and at the same time called her energy forward crying out as the now purple energy swirled around her and began to lighten. Naraku surged forward pinning her down and forcing more of his energy into her. She twisted against him crying out in pain.

It took him far longer than he liked to subdue the priestess and once down he was too drained to more than roll away from her and lift himself from the bed.

"Hakudoshi!"

The child-like creation appeared in the doorway.

"Go fetch the chains from the dungeon and chain the miko to this bed."

He nods his head and disappears.

Naraku stares at the woman on the bed. She is once more unconscious but he will have to wait to press her with more of his own powers.

The boy appears with the manacles dangling from his hands and without further instructions comes in and attaches them to the bed posts and then to Kagome's wrists. They flare darkly as the come in contact with her wrists once more dampening her own power.

Naraku pulls himself up and stalks out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Still nothing?"

Sango's voice, exhausted and full of worry asks as Inuyasha raises his head and sniffs the air. It had been almost a month since they had found the huge crater in the ground with Kagome's scent nearby. Inuyasha had screamed with rage his eyes bleeding red around the edges when he had captured Naraku's scent as well. Shippo had cried himself to sleep for the first three nights and then became determined to help Inuyasha scent out Kagome.

The little kit had smelled every leaf and blade of grass that held even the smallest whisper of the woman's smell. He could not imagine his family torn asunder once more.

Sango and Miroku noticed that Inuyasha had even made an effort to be nicer to Shippo. Not hitting him on the head or calling him names. The two acted more like brothers now as they worked together to try to find one of the most important people in their lives.

In fact everyone was acting a little different. Miroku had not even groped Sango once since Kagome's disappearance. She believed it was because he was too preoccupied trying to sense Naraku's presence as they traveled. He was hoping for a sign of the demon so that they could find the heart of their little band.

It almost would have been nice if not for the fact that Kagome was missing and most likely in terrible danger. It also did not help that Kikyo had showed up just days after Kagome's disappearance. Miroku had tried to dissuade Inuyasha from letting her join their group but the half-demon and put his foot down. Yes, they needed find Kagome but Kikyo could sense the jewel shards almost as well as Kagome and they might as well keep looking.

Sango and Miroku had discussed in soft tones in the evening how odd it was that Kikyo who always avoided their group managed to turn up just as Kagome went missing. Certainly though the other miko would not have done anything so drastic as to use Naraku to get rid of their friend. Sango wasn't sure; she certainly did not trust the undead priestess. Miroku tried to keep the peace but more than once he could almost feel the tension between his love and Kikyo.

Inuyasha remained oblivious and held steadfast to the opinion that having Kikyo could only help. He had even asked her about Kagome, at this the lifeless woman had become, if possible, even colder. Of course she didn't know where Kagome was, she had said. Sango's eyes narrowed. More than ever she believed that Kikyo knew something about what had happened.

They had no choice but to go on together though. For together they had the best chance of finding Kagome.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sesshomaru had been patrolling the edge of the Western Lands when the scent of a powerful miko caught his attention. Her power was rolling through his territory and just beginning to dissipate as he tried to track it. Swiftly he move across the grounds, golden eyes narrowing as he caught the scent of that ridiculous demon Naraku.

He followed the female's scent to the edge of barrier that was showing the cracks caused by the miko's power. He had not known his brother's female was strong enough to do this kind of damage to this strong of a barrier. Then again he had only ever seen her even engage in battle once or twice over the years since he had become aware of her presence.

For a moment he considered leaving, after all it was Inuyasha's responsibility to take care of his pack. Instinct urged him to remove such a powerful female from the presence of Naraku however. It would be bothersome if the half-demon was able to twist that power to his own uses.

After another moment of consideration he raised Tokijin and brought it down against the weakest part of the barrier he could sense. He would obey his instincts in this instance and deliver a blow to Naraku in the same instance.

* * *

:: After reading all the Sessh/Kag fics out there I have become a convert! Please review! ::


	2. A betrayal and a rescue

_{Chapter 2 An Unexpected Hero}_

_So I've decided to switch up my terminology. I much prefer miko to priestess and, __youkai to demon. So I'll be altering some of those._

* * *

From where they stood discussing their next move they suddenly heard a sharp cracking noise and suddenly the over-whelming stench of Naraku flooded their senses. Barely slipping through was the unmistakable scent of the little miko whom they had been searching for. Inuyasha and Shippo each whooped loudly and barreled forward.

Kirara quickly transformed and Miroku and Sango leapt on her back smiling happily at one another. The band surged forward catching sight of the cracking barrier around Naraku's castle. What surprised them all was Sesshomaru's sword once more meeting the barrier.

Quickly Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga from its sheath and blasted away at the barrier as well. Under the combined attack the barrier quickly crumbled and the rush of dark energy swam through the air over the outsiders.

Sesshomaru barely glanced at his half-sibling rushing forward with animalistic grace, quickly following his nose to the small room that would hold the miko. Naraku's wind demoness had beaten him there and flung her attack at him, knowing Naraku was watching. Her punishment for not trying to stop the dog taiyoukai from stealing his prize would be severe. She would not suffer that again.

He easily dodged her attacks, his controlled movements bringing precise results as he flung her away from the door. Swiftly he ripped his claws through the rice paper barrier to reveal the woman inside. Dressed in a black and silver kimono she was pressed against the farthest wall her eyes wild.

"Miko." His voice was a single command and he saw a flicker of something in her eyes as she tilted her head to the side as if observing him from a different angle may make clear her confusion. It only took a moment for darkness to cloud her eyes again. She flung open the door to the courtyard outside and fled.

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled softly in irritation. This was clearly the type of irritation is deserved for trying to right his brother's wrongs towards his pack mates. He swiftly followed the woman outside only to nearly bump into her as she stood stock still her eyes fixated suspiciously on yet another miko. This one was the former wench of his brother and their fight had nothing to do with him. He would come for her when their tiff was settled. The powerful taiyoukai leapt away from the females turning instead to Kagaru who had once more been sent to fetch Kagome.

Kikyo studied Kagome noting her accusing gaze and wondered what she was remembering. Stretching her powers out she could sense Inuyasha and his band battling their way towards the two. Naraku's demons would keep them at bay for just long enough. Kikyo stretched her bow back, an arrow fixated on the other miko.

"No longer will you hold sway over Inuyasha. He belongs to me!" She screamed as she released the arrow allowing a small smile when the woman did not move fast enough to avoid being struck. Instead the holy arrow pierced her flesh, slicing through her flesh. Blood poured out and Kagome looked up in horror at the priestess who had betrayed her.

Kagome had not at first believed that Kikyo would truly lash out at her but then suddenly an arrow was invading the muscles on her left side. It took only a moment for a terrible anger to sweep through, her hands fisted at her sides and her own power now a dark purple began to seep from her pores.

She tore the arrow from her side and leapt at Kikyo, moving too fast for the other woman to follow. Suddenly she was in front of her, thrusting the arrow into her chest bringing their bodies crashing down to the earth together. Kikyo stared up at eyes filmed over with a purple haze. She had not expected this from the passive woman. Kagome who was always hesitant to battle, hesitant to harm another.

With no other option and in a vain attempt to save her own life she drained her powers and drew them around her hands to blast Kagome in the chest.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all arrived in time to see Kagome on top of Kikyo piercing her with the arrow. The next moment Kagome was blown backwards and they all froze in horror.

Sesshomaru having succeeded in driving away Kagura turned to view the tainted miko being tossed away from the dead one. His brother seemed torn so swept behind the living girl and grabbed her waist before she fell to the ground. Immediately the others, minus the hanyou rushed forward.

Inuyasha could not help it; he dropped to his knees beside Kikyo who was struggling to free herself from the embedded arrow.

"She attacked me Inuyasha. Kill her! Kill her!"

The dead woman pleaded her eyes locked onto the amber eyes of her lover. She would not allow him to see what had truly transpired. She would not lose him again. Even as she spoke his eyes took in her wound and Kagome in his brother's arms. His fists clenched. Why did it always come to this? Why was he always being forced to choose?

As he looked back to Kagome, her eyes opened and darkened at the sight of Inuyasha kneeling beside her enemy. A low disapproving sound slipped from her throat, sounding almost like a growl. The others looked surprised and turned to see what she saw.

Kikyo cried out in fear and buried herself in Inuyasha's arms.

Sango glared at Inuyasha, she could not believe he was once again about to choose Kikyo over Kagome. "Don't you dare believe her Inuyasha! Kagome would never attack anyone who hadn't attacked her first." Her fist clenched as she stared at him, waiting for him to step away from the clay body on the ground and come to his senses.

Not knowing what to do he remained frozen on the ground. Shocked at what had just transpired. He could feel the dark energy coming off Kagome. Maybe Naraku had done something to her, that angry look in her eyes was not his miko. Sango's words pierced his mind that did not help his decision.

The others watched in shock and hurt as Inuyasha finally picked up Kikyo and sprang away up into the trees. They turned to look at Kagome just as she passed out from blood loss.

Shippo, without fear, leapt from the ground to his precious mother figure and began to shake her prone form. Keening loudly when she did not move, he buried his face into her chest as Sesshomaru held her and looked on dispassionately.

"Follow me." His words were smooth as he took off carrying the miko and the little kit.

Sesshomaru's mind wandered as he flew through the air. He had felt the need to take care of his brother's pack, unfortunately. Even though he despised the half-breed for the fool he made of himself, disgracing their common blood, it was that blood that caused these urges within him. Sesshomaru had never been one to deny those damning honor-bound instincts.

So he would take the miko back, heal her and then release her back to the care of her pack leader. Not that Inuyasha deserved the powerful woman at his disposal.

It took little time for them to reach his home, the castle's outer wall looming high above them. Soldier youkai walked the battlements, pausing only to bow their heads as Sesshomaru passed through the gates.

Servants fluttered around him taking commands as he directed them to prepare a room for healing, one near his quarters so he might keep an eye on the little miko in his arms.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you've finally found a female."

A cool feminine voice caressed the air coming from a beautiful dog youkai standing in the doorway. Humor danced in her lovely amber eyes as she observed the strange companions he brought. His expression twisted into a patronizing one directed at his mother but he said nothing as he swept past her.

Satomi was used to what her son's silences meant; she swept her elegant kimono around to follow him down the hallways. Not before gesturing to his companions to keep pace. Clearly they would have a part to share in this story.

"Alright then son, not your female. She must be Inuyasha's then. As she smells of the power of a miko and these two here of your half-brother."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances as they hurry down the hallways unsure if the lady of the castle would be forcing them out now that she knew they were friends of her husband's second son. After all they had assumed Sesshomaru's mother had died. The loyalty of the dog youkai was great, especially to their mates. Taking another with his first still alive was strange indeed.

Sesshomaru neither confirmed nor denied anything as he continued on. Satomi sighed; she knew it had been too good to assume that her one and only son had found someone to make him happy. She knew it was partially her fault that he had turned out so cold and so silent. When he had brought Rin home while shocked, she was also thrilled he had found something to care for. Something that was not another animal or that he would be keeping as a pet. He actually showed concern for the tiny human and that gave her hope.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Inuyasha fled Naraku's castle. He carried Kikyo in his arms, the miko panting furiously as she tried to draw in breath that her body did not need. She had used too much energy defending herself from Kagome and she needed more souls. The tiny little soul-stealers felt her need and were beginning to return one by one, the glowing orbs held tightly in their match-stick fingers.

Inuyasha released Kikyo to the ground so that she may go to them. Swiftly she pulled the precious life energy into her body, not looking at Inuyasha as she did so. Not wanting to see the revulsion in his eyes.

He knew it kept her alive and near him but he hated the idea of what she stole in order to keep herself here. Still he knew it was not the choice she would make if she had any other, and he reminded himself of this every time those terrible creatures brought her a soul.

Finally he could sense the process was over and turned to face her. Blood still sluggishly flowed down her chest but the wound was closing now. He could smell Kagome's blood on her as well.

"What happened Kikyo, why did Kagome attack you?"

"There had to be a reason? Has she not been jealous of me since my return?"

Inuyasha sighed and stared at the woman he had once thought he knew so well. Death must change a person because he could not remember ever hearing that haughty tone from his Kikyo.

"Of course there would be a reason; Kagome doesn't just do things like attack her allies."

He had almost said friends, but he knew there was no friendship between the girls. Much as Kagome had tried to reach out to Kikyo the other woman had remained cold and indifferent.

"She wanted me out of the way. So you could be with her only. She still believes you will love her more than you love me."

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha's eyes swam with different emotions. Could it be that she had miscalculated and it was not Kagome who still harbored feelings for Inuyasha?

"You do not love her, correct? When I came to join you and your shard hunters you promised me you only kept her because she could sense the shards."

Inuyasha fought to keep himself from pressing his hand to his forehead as turmoil shot through him. He had told Kikyo those things yes, but a year ago he had believes that Kagome no longer loved him. Then again he had not been acting very deserving of her or her love.

**One year ago.**

"_Kagome! How can you still be so useless?"_

_Inuyasha raged as he stood in front of the miko, drenched in the blood and gore of yet another demon believing it could steal their jewel shards. _

_Kagome and Miroku had been fighting from the ground as this particular toad demon had continued to spawn children from its back. They fought the smaller opponents as Sango and Inuyasha tried to avoid the lashing tongue of the frog. _

_When the most recent wave had been demolished, Kagome had looked up in time to see Inuyasha become pierced on the powerful tongue. She had drawn back an arrow and punctured the tongue of the demon. However it had struck close to Inuyasha who had been flung back with the force of her spiritual power. As a result the toad had spawned more young which the half-demon had to destroy before he could finally plunge his sword into the frog's brain. _

_As it exploded with a final croak of pain Inuyasha had rounded on Kagome. How could she have aimed that arrow so close to him? _

_It had resulted in the current rant during with the girl remained strangely quiet. _

_Finally her eyes turned up to him and he stopped in shock as tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_I hate..."_

_Her mouth snapped shut as she stared at him, he could say nothing for a moment as he stared at her. Was she really going to say she hated him? _

"_Ka..Kagome?" He couldn't believe the loathing in her eyes as she stared at him. Not knowing that particular emotion was directed inward. She was beating herself up for hurting the one person she thought she loved. She hated herself for hurting him._

"_Kirara will you take me back to the well?"_

_Kagome turned away from him, her eyes still streaming. The little group stood without moving as the fire-cat stepped towards the miko and allowed her to clamber aboard. _

_Inuyasha could feel the panic curling in his chest as she set astride the white and red feline. It was panic that caused him to call out to her. _

"_Fine. Leave, see if I care. I hate you too."_

_He turned before he could see Kagome's shock and hurt at those words._

_Sango and Miroku stared at the pair in utter shock. How could this be happening? They had always assumed that deep down the two loved each other. They did not think it was something that could be broken, despite the small secret belief that Inuyasha was not deserving of the sweet, forgiving miko. _

_They watched in silence, too stunned to speak as Kirara flung herself into the sky and away._

_It took a week for her to come back. He had been too afraid to go get her. Too afraid she would not come back this time. She did though, smiling and hugging them all. Except him. She hadn't yelled or been angry she had merely looked at him as if she was looking at a tree or house or some other inconsequential thing. _

_After two weeks she had finally spoken to him. She asked him to get her water, and he had, glad to be away from their awkward silence. A week later she spoke to him again, asking him without emotion to stop hitting Shippo. Again he had complied, wondering if things would ever be the same. _

_Every time her eyes even passed over him it was as if something inside her shut down, he didn't think it would ever be the same. _

_Two months of silence later he had found Kikyo wandering close to their camp. When she had expressed want to be near him, he had leapt at the opportunity to be wanted again. Dragging her back to camp had been a hard sell, but once she had extracted a promise that Kagome meant nothing to him now she had acquiesced to his insistence. No one had been happy to see her but he didn't care. They weren't really speaking to him anyway. _

_After two more months normalcy had somewhat returned. Kagome would speak to him, though she never again looked at him with that happy little smile. _

**Present time.**

So when Kikyo reminded him of what he had promised, he winced and looked almost sadly at her.

"She really is nothing to me Kikyo." Not by my choice, was the silent admission he made.

Kikyo was angry but as she was the one with Inuyasha now and Kagome far away with his brother she would let it go for now.

"Let's not talk about it anymore Inuyasha. Come we should make camp then we can go look for shards in the morning. I can sense them to you know."

He nodded blandly at her forced cheerfulness and went to gather firewood. Kikyo sunk to the ground as soon as he was out of sight. She had brought herself to harm another miko for the attentions of the hanyou who she was just now realizing would never care her for in the same way again.

What a fool.


	3. Speak no evil

_{So I've realized as this story begins to take a mind of its own I'm going to have to go back and rewrite the first two chapters. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry to everyone whose read to this point before the rewrite. It might be a little different. Also I guess I need to add the obvious I don't own Inuyahsa. Duh.}_

* * *

It was quiet in his room, finally. After he had dragged in the half-dead miko along with her adopted kit and fellow shard hunters the day had been full of noise. First mother, then Jaken, then the staff, and lastly his little charge Rin had come to comment on the woman in the chamber next to his. He knew the amount of blood and the extent of her injuries worried the dark-haired girl who had even into the late hour been peeking in on their guest.

He would hear the whisper of tiny voices as Shippo conferred with his friend, solemnly updating her on each movement the woman made. Finally he had banished the fox kit back to the miko's room and his own charge to hers just across the hall.

It had been quiet for almost an hour, he sat in the small room outside his bedchamber with his steward who was dutifully assisting him in going over the proposals and complaints he had missed out on while traveling.

Suddenly the lizard youkai stiffened and at the same time he felt powerful energy broiling in the room next to him. It appeared the miko had awoke.

"She is very powerful milord." The demon flicked his eyes nervously at the hallway that lead to the miko's chambers and back to Sesshomaru who was staring curiously at the same hallway.

"Yes. She is." He stated as if he had never quite considered that fact. He waved his hand to dismiss the youkai, noting that he would get no more work done while the female in the other room was pressing down on them with her immense spiritual power. After the steward had exited Sesshomaru stepped closer to her doorway. The energy rolled around him and he got the feeling it tested him before retreating.

Interesting that she did not consider him a threat.

From his position in the shadows of his doorway he watched Rin peak her head out. Apparently the miko was strong enough for his little human to feel. A tiny paw stretched out and beckoned the girl closer. She giggled and darted into the open door and he heard a happy squeal and the thud of two bodies hitting one. The purifying energy dissipated.

He stepped closer, just enough so that he could peer into the door and see the three figures huddled on the bed.

Rin was under one of the woman's arms and Shippo perched on her lap. She was sitting up and while he could not see her pain, he could taste it on the air, sharp and metallic.

She was strong though, he could see that, she hid it well from the children. Smiling at them as they chattered on about how happy they were she was awake, what she had missed from that day. Finally they began to wind down and Shippo curiously commented on the silence that filled the air.

"Kagome, why haven't you said anything. Aren't you happy to see us?"

Her eyes became glassy and she nodded insistently but touched her throat as if it hurt. Sesshomaru frowned; his healers had gone over with him every injury she had sustained. They did not mention anything about a sickness affecting her throat.

"We should get her some tea!" Rin bounced off the bed and held out her hand for Shippo who grabbed it and they raced out past Sesshomaru. The fox kit spared only a quick glance for the imposing dog demon before continuing down the hallway with his human friend.

Sesshomaru slipped into the miko's room studying her with cool golden eyes. Her bangs swept across her eyes almost obscuring the cerulean gems from him. She watched him wearily from across the room, her hands folded in her lap, silken sheets pooled around her waist.

They remained in silence for a moment before Sesshomaru finally spoke, his deep voice turned her gaze upward just enough to observe him.

"You may stay here for as long as it takes to recover. The exterminator and monk are here as well."

Her gaze turned questioning and his eyes hardened.

"Inuyasha did not come with us. Of his own volition"

Sesshomaru watched as her eyes were cast downward again, he did not miss however the hurt in her expression. Clearly his half-brother still meant a lot to the woman despite his repeated transgressions with the other miko.

The soft footfalls of barefeet caught his attention as Rin and Shippo scampered down the hallway with a full pot of what smelled like badly brewed tea as well as three cups balanced precariously in the kit's tiny paws.

Rin looked bashfully up at him, curling her toes under the hem of her nightgown. Shippo only looked between Kagome who was giving him a small smile and Sesshomaru who was staring haughtily down at him.

"You may continue, but we will be taking tea in my chambers. Go fetch another cup, I will get the miko."

He waited until the children had left before approaching the woman on the bed. She looked gratefully up at him, her wound had reopened as the children bounced around her and she did not want them to see what had been done.

Sesshomaru reached his arm down towards her and she grasped it tightly, wincing as she drew herself up beside him.

Kagome looked down and realized once again she had been dressed by someone else. Her slender frame was wrapped in a soft white kimono. She sighed, it was getting bothersome passing out and waking up in a strangers clothing and with an unfamiliar male nearby. Of course Shesshomaru was preferable to Naraku any day.

He lead her to his room and reached for the tie to her kimono.

Without hesitation a barrier crashed down around her strong enough to cause him to step back. Golden eyes narrowed at her show of resistance.

"I have no interest in your body little miko. Your wound must be bandaged again before the children return. Unless you want them to see."

Her whole body trembled as she lowered the barrier and slipped the knot herself before pulling the material away from her wounds. It had been wrapped all the way around and she really just needed Sesshomaru to use his claws to cut the binding material away.

He reached forward ignoring her trembling and sliced through the wraps careful not to slide his claws against her delicate skin. She pulled the bandage away from the wound on her side as the taiyoukai turned away after handing her a wrap to cover the wound. He knew that she would not be able to do a proper job on her on but assumed she would get it tight enough to last through tea and satisfy the children.

As she finished wrapping herself up the patter of feet was heard down the hallway. Sesshomaru turned just as Kagome finished wrapping the wound. Rin and Shippo barreled through the open doorway with the extra teacup.

"Rin, pour the tea."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The next day Kagome and Shippo followed Rin on a short tour of Sesshomaru's stronghold. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the splendor she never knew that the quiet, cold taiyoukai had possessed. She assumed he had a quiet, empty castle waiting for him at home. After all why else would he travel with a small human girl and a toad servant? Clearly there was more to the stoic demon then she had originally assumed.

As they dallied through the gardens, Rin naming each type of flower they passed, they came upon another small party making their way through the gardens.

"Daichi, Daichi! Come meet Kagome and Shippo"

Rin waved frantically to a handsome demon, leopard by the look of the spots around his eyes and across his arms. He nodded to his companions before strolling casually over to the little child. Kagome was surprised there was any other demon that would so willingly part from his demon companions to come to the request of a small human girl.

He bowed low and smiled.

"Lady Kagome, Shippo my name is Daichi, youngest of the Lord Sesshomaru's captains."

The raven-haired woman smiled hesitantly and nodded. The leopard demon's smile faltered he wondered if she was afraid of demons. It would be surprising a miko of her caliber, and yet there was fear there. He just wasn't sure it was directed at him.

"Kagome isn't talking right now, her throat hurts. She's really nice though and once she feels better she'll talk your ear off. Or at least that's what.." Shippo paused. He was about to say Inuyasha but the hurt look on his adopted mother's face made him stop and mumble instead, "..our other friends say."

Daichi managed to take all this in stride and elegantly extended his arm to Kagome who smiled shyly at him as she took it.

"Well in that case I will talk to you and you may listen. As I said I am the youngest captain. I am only 274 years old, perhaps around 20 in your human years. How did I become captain you ask? Well let me tell you all about it."

Kagome smiled up at the bold youkai as he began to relay his tale of a fierce battle and daring rescue. At one point in his story he had them stand back so they could watch as he demonstrated the thrust of his sword and then swipe of his claws. They carried on until they had circled the massive gardens. He bowed at the gate.

"Lady Kagome, it has been a pleasure. When you are well enough you must seek me out. I'm sure you have a beautiful voice to match that pretty face."

She blushed and thought briefly of Koga. If there was any way a wolf and leopard could be related, she would certainly believe it. She waved as Daichi walked back towards the opposite side of the castle. She hoped that in the coming days here that she would see more of his friendly face.

Kagome yawned and pointed back towards the castle. The two children took the hint and helped her back inside and down to her room. She would have liked to explore more but the wound in her side would take rest and time to heal. It would do no good for her to reopen it and begin the process all over again.

As she eased herself into the sheets she wondered briefly about the kindness Sesshomaru had shown her last night. Well, not necessarily kindness for a normal person, but it was definitely an improvement on their previous encounters. He hadn't even tried to kill her once.

Just as she began to get comfortable the very same demon that had just been occupying her thoughts swept into the room. His gaze was narrowed and she realized she may have just assumed too much too quickly. There was still plenty of time for him to kill her after all.

"Why does your bed smell of another male."

She quirked an eyebrow up at him, and grabbed the bit of parchment she had placed by her bed. Sesshomaru's gaze widened ever so slightly as she wrote out what had happened. He had never expected the girl to be educated.

Swiftly he pulled the paper from her hands and scanned her explanation of how she had been escorted around the gardens. He tamped down a growl, why should he care who escorts this miko anywhere? Powerful female or no, she was not his concern. He had allowed her here to heal and that was all. With that thought he sat himself on the edge of her bed.

"You are not physically ill miko. You must speak.'

He was not surprised when her eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely. Sesshomaru however, was not the most patient creature. He leaned towards her and growled softly, not threatening merely frustrated. If he wasn't releasing her until she was healed, he would make sure her mind was healed also.

"You think I have not seen the horrors you have seen. You think I have never been held by an enemy."

Kagome's could not believe this. Lord Sesshomaru, demon of the fewest words was talking to her almost as if he was trying to help her. Still she shook her head, knowing once she opened her mouth it would all spill out and she would be forced to relive it. What if this was the only way though, the only way to cleanse herself of those terrible memories. Did she really need to get them out in the open like this?

Kagome looked up and met the waiting golden eyes of the most powerful creature she knew, and he was waiting for her.

"It was terrible."

Sesshomaru sighed, audibly and leaned away from her as she drew her knees to her chest.

"It's over now and he will not capture you again."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, tears standing in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Do you promise?"

As Sesshomaru met that lovely gaze he felt the strangest pull in his chest. He stared at her for a long time, their eyes holding.

"I promise."

* * *

_{Hope you liked! This chapter was my fave so far. Reviews make a writer happy!}_


End file.
